Fear
by Rukinosan
Summary: When 10 is asked to go on a spy mission, 5 gets distracted while watching her and she goes missing. A 5X10 fanfic, 10 being my O.C. It's my first short story I'm putting on here so don't be mean.


Fear

"10! Wait, where are you going?" 5 yelled from a distance. He tried running over to her, hopping over rubble and dubris blocking his path. 10 turned around and smiled. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"We need some more supplies for the electro bombs," she explained.

"You know it's still dangerous," he said. She giggled.

"Well why dont you come with me then? I could use some help," she said. She tightened her grip on his hand and oulled him along. 5 cautiously looked around, searching for signs of anything out of the ordinary. 10 beamed with happiness as she pulled 5 along. She found a amall pile of scrap metal and let go of his hand. He turned around, keeping watch.

"How do you make those things anyway?" 5 asked. 10 hesitated, then continued slowly picking up the good scraps.

"Well, I'm not really sure about that, I dont make them. 12 created them and just recently told me how they work, and what they are made of. I'm designing one myself, it's sort of like a grenade," as 10 went on telling him about her ideas he heard a bang in the distance. He stood perfectly still and backed up toward 10.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. She nodded her head and grabbed his arm. She found an old, torn up handbag and pulled them into it. Staying in the dark and remaining silent. She scooted closer to 5 and closed her eyes. He put an arm around her and held her close, he could her something coming closer. It became quiet.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" 5 and 10 screamed. They calmed down and saw 12 standing there.

"Am I interuppting something?" she giggled. 5 and 10 crawled out of their hiding place.

"You scared us half to death!" 5 exclaimed. 12 chuckled.

"Sorry, but how did the supply hunting go?" she asked them. 10 gathered up the supplies and handed them to her.

"Wow you did great! This is going to make a bunch! I'll meet you guys back at the white room soon, I have something to do first," as she said that she darted off and 5 and 10 were left alone. 10 looked at 5.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh! Nothing..." he said. She smiled at him.

"Come on, lets go have some fun!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see!" 10 ran off. 5 hesitated in following her, but against his better judgment, went after her. He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"How far is it?" he asked shakily.

"It's not much farther," she jumped down into a small hole in the ground. She helped him in and a string of lights lead them through a dim tunnel. A small wooden door appeared and 10 grabbed the handle.

"This is my secret place," she said as she turned the knob. The door swung open, and an array of colors and sounds filled the room.

"Wow! This is amazing!" he said. He picked things up and touched others. He turned to her and smiled.

"I thought you might like it. I come here in my spare time and make things like this,"

"You really are talented," he told her. If she could blush she would. She liked when 5 complimented her and her work. She liked being around him, his company brings her in a good mood. He continued to look around and she went over to a small table that 12 built for her. She touched te small bronze box resting among the trash and papers. She picked it up and put it in the bag she carries with her.

"What's this?" she heard 5 ask. She looked at the object he was holding. It was small and round, it was clear with a small object inside.

"I think it's a marble, but im not sure, the thing in the middle is so small, it intrigued me and I wanted to find out what it is," she explained. 5 put the marble down and sat against the wall. 10 went to sit next to him, but grabbed a small controller. She handed it to 5.

"What's this?"

"Press the buttons, its really cool," she said. He pressed a green button. All the lights in the room turned green, they flashed and blinked in patterns. They would change colors with each button that had been pressed. Hours passed as they messed with the objects scattered around. 5 stopped.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, I guess we should head back," 10 said. She pulled the rope hidden in the dirt and began to climb up. 5 grabbed and heard 10 gasp.

"10? What's wrong?" he asked worringly.

"Hurry up 5!" she yelled. He rushed up the rope and saw 10 sitting on some rocks.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, look. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. He walked over next to her and looked to the horizon. It was sunset. 5 looked at 10 and saw how happy she was and smiled. He sat next to her and watched it with her. 10 leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"um....10?"

"Yes?"

"um.... nevermind," he continued to look as the sun dissapeared, and the darkness took over. 10 reached into her bag and held the little bronze box in her hands. She turned to 5.

"umm...here...I made this for you," she said quietly. He took the little box and began to lift the lid.

"Wait! Don't open it yet. Open it when your alone," she looked away, smiling to herself.

"Let's head back, I'm sure everyone will be worried if it gets too dark," he got up and reached for her hand to help her up. They walked back to the white room safely and was greeted by the others. 10 walked back to her room and lay on her bed. 5 went up to the watchtower and sorted through his maps and papers. He looked over and saw the box 10 had given him. He picked it up and turned the lock. The top of the box popped open and a beautiful melody softly played. He smiled and saw a white piece of paper hidden in the box. He pulled it out and opened it slowly. There were no words on the note, but a giant heart drawn in red ink. He looked at it for a while and thought about 10. He folded the paper up and put it back in the box, heading to his room.

The next morning 10 woke up, but decided to lay in bed for a few hours. She didnt want to face 5 just yet. She heard footsteps heading toward her room, then a knock on her door. She threw the blanket over her head and tried to ignore it. She heard the door open and close, but just turned over away from whoever came into her room. Suddenly the covers were ripped off of her.

"Hey!" she turned over and saw 5 standing there. She quickly sat up scooted to the edge of the bed. She kept her head down.

"I love it," he said.

"Hm?" she looked up and before she realized it, 5 gently pulled her close to him and kissed her. She melted and was lost in the kiss. When they parted, she didnt move, she was in her own world.

"10?" he waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped back into reality and chuckled. She threw her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. It seemed like forever until they felt tapping on their shoulder. They parted and saw the twins giggling to each other. 5 and 10 both laughed nervously. 11 walked into the room.

"1 needs to speak to you two," he said.

"What for?" 10 asked him. He shrugged his shouders and left the room. 5 headed out first and 10 shortly followed. The kiss lingered in her mind, making her feel light as a feather. The sharp voice of 1 brought her out of her daydreaming. He sat on his new throne that 8 put together for him. He held the scepter that she made for him soon after they had demolished the B.R.A.I.N. 8 sat next to him, looking bored, sharpening a sword made by 11.

"As you know, there has been a lot of activity from the machines in this area. I believe that they are planning something and I need 10 to see what it is," 5 stood next to 10.

"But, she cant go out alone! What if they attack her?" 5 protested. 10 took his hand.

"It's ok, I'm fast, they couldnt catch me if they rockets attached to them," 10 smiled.

"And she isn't doing this alone. You're job 5 is to go to the watchtower and look for anything suspicious," 1 informed him. 5 was about to say something but saw 8 staring at him angrily, and shut his mouth. 10 left for her room as 5 followed.

"I don't think you should go," he said. 10 didn't answer. She grabbed her black cloak and threw it over her. She picked up her belt, equipped with a few electro balls. 5 grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong 5?It's just another scouting mission, nothing to be afraid of," 10 took his hand again and sat him down on her bed. He hung his head low.

"I wish I knew how to fight, I would go with you on dangerous missions like these and protect you. I just can't fight," 10 bent over and hissed his forehead.

"You will be watching, it's all the protection I need," she smiled at him and he gave a small chuckle. 10 then left the room and to the outside world. 5 quickly ran up to the watchtower and looked through the telescope. He spotted 10 and kept a close eye on her, hard as it was, she moved quickly and gracefully. She quietly walked up a small mound of rubble and peeked over. 5 saw a group of machines of different kinds wandering around and digging deep into the ground. 10 watched in awe, they seemed organized, as if they _did_ have something planned. As 10 watched their movements she saw something come from the ground. It looked like a dead human, 10 looked away, bnut as she did she heard something rip. She looked back and saw that they had torn the clothing materiel off the human. 10 watched intently.

"What's going on?" 5 asked himself as he watched them dig through the debris. He looked back at 10, to make sure she was safe, then looked back. He continued to watch as he wrote down what he saw. They were gathering different materials, burlap, cotton cloth, scrap metal, pieces of wood and other things. As he wrote it down 10 was keeping her eye on the action in front of her. She didn't realize that a machine was watching her. A siren in the distance could be heard and 10 looked around. She knew then that she had been seen. She quickly ran away from her hiding place and headed for her workshop, where it was safe. She got there unseen by any other machines but knew that they were looking for her.

5 heard the sirens too. When 5 got looking through his telescope again he searched for 10. She was gone.

"10? Where are you? This isn't funny..." he frantically searched for her, but with no luck he ran out of the watchtower. 9 saw 5 runnng towards him and grabbed his arm.

"5 what's wrong?" he asked.

"10 is missing, 1 asked her to scout and she must have been caught! I have to find her!!!" he broke free and ran off.

"5 WAIT!!!!" 9 yelled. 5 continued on to the outside. He ran in the direction where she was last and tried to lay low. He looked for her without saying a word, in fear of being caught. He knew she had to be ok, he believed she was hiding somewhere. He stayed silent and looked at all her usual hiding places, but he couldn't find her. He began giving up hope. The sound of metal scraping against the ground surrounded 5. He stood suddenly and looked around. He couldn't move. The sound got closer and louder. He was too scared to move, he stood still, slightly shaking. Something then grabbed his arm and pulled him off, but it wasn't a machine. 5 was in such a panic all he could see was a shadow. He resisted but it was no use. Whatever had him was dragging him off. All he could think about was 10, and hoping that even if they kill him, that at least she might be alive somewhere. It got dark, but he was still awake. The he heard a voice.

"5! 5! Settle down it's me! We're safe now!" 10 pulled her hood down. 5 fell to the floor and backed against the wall. 10 ran next to him and sat beside him trying to calm him down. 5 started to calm down enought to recognize 10 sitting with him.

"10? You're ok!!!!" he cried. He held her close. 10 hugged him. "I thought you had been killed or taken, I was so afraid for you"

"Oh 5," she lay her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked her. As she explained what happened 9 and 12 were out searching.

"Where could they be?" 9 asked. 12 shook her head.

"I don't know....wait.....follow me!" 12 ran off, 9 trailing behind her. 12 jumped into a small hole in the ground.

"9 keep watch up there, I won't be long!" she ran down the dim tunnel and threw open the door. She found 5 and 10 in the corner of the room, holding each other.

"12?" 10 looked at her. 12 fell to her knees and hung her head down.

"You guys are alright! We've been so worried!!" 12 cried. She took a deep breath.

"10 we bette get back," 5 told her. She nodded and 12 got up and lead them out. She looked up and saw that 9 was missing. She climbed the rope and helped the other up.

"12!" 9's voice yelled from a distance. 12's heart leapt. 9 ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"9? What's wrong? What happened?" 12 asked him.

"We have to go! I'll explain later!" 9 lead them back to the white room. Later that day 10 went looking for 5. She found him in his room, sitting on his bed holding his box. She stood in the doorway hoping he doesn't see her. She is so embarassed, wondering if he found her note.

"10?" she looked at him and turned her head, staying at the doorway. He stood up and walked toward her.

"I'm sorry," she said

.

"About what?" he asked. She took a couple steps away from him.

"Making you worry, but I didn't wanna lead them here and endanger you and the others. My workshop was a safe place for me to hide so I hid there," 5 took her hand.

"But we are alright now, come with me, I have something for you," he gently pulled her along. They went up into the watchtower and 5 sat her down in the chair in the corner.

"Why did you bring me up here?" 10 asked, a small smile on her face. 5 took his box and handed it to her. 10 frowned and looked down.

"Open it when your alone ok?" he said. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him leave. She stared at the box and touched the latch. She heard the door close behind 5 and she pushed the latch and opened the box. The soft melody played and she noticed the white paper on the bottom of the box. She took it out and noticed it was the note she had given 5.

"Did he not see it?" she became sad and she didn't want to open it, but she opened it anyway. When it was unfolded she saw the red heart she drew, and an orange heart interlocking it. She smiled and held the note close to her.


End file.
